


Princie~ and his Netherite Knight

by WolfIsJustWolf



Category: Dream Team and others, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Color Kingdom AU, George is upset, Hybrids are in this AU, Jshlatt not a villan?, Karl and George are bros, Overprotective Dream, Prince George - Freeform, Prince Karl, Sapnap??, Symbol Kingdom AU, The trio of Funniness will come soon... (Quackity Tommy and Tubbo), knight dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsJustWolf/pseuds/WolfIsJustWolf
Summary: George is a Prince. As a prince he is to be a king soon, and George does not want that responsibility. One day terrible news strikes him and forces him to flee somewhere for comfort. Upon this he meets a stranger with a mask. What's even worse is the creepy eyes and sinister smile drawn on it….. Scary right?Dream is a knight with a high rank from his kingdom. With a high rank means that you are allowed to do special quests. Dream accepts a task from his kingdom and a group known as the Kingdom Order. His special quest sends him to kidnap the prince of the Light Blue Spade Kingdom. This shouldn’t be too hard right? After all the prince turns out to be standing right in front of him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. The start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just wanted to say a few things and inform you on some things. First of all this is my first ever fanfiction(yay) and second of all the story may be a bit confusing so i'll have to explain some things for your information. So Yes there are Kingdoms, many many kingdoms. Each huge kingdom is separated by its symbol aka Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, Clubs etc. (I added more that the four symbols of cards) and within those kingdoms there are kingdoms represented by color (It might be more easy to understand in the story) for example the Club Kingdom is a huge Kingdom that owns a lot of land (like many other Kingdoms) and within that Kingdom there are many other Kingdoms known as the Yellow Club Kingdom, the Red Club Kingdom, the Teal Club Kingdom and so on. That's all I have to say for now, Hopefully this tears down some confusion. Anyways I hope you enjoy, also please keep in mind I'm a human and have a life besides this so don’t get upset if I don’t post something after a while.

The morning was a bright colorful hue of azure, with clouds and the sun beaming down on the land of the Light Blue Spade kingdom. It was an early morning with the sky being almost clear from the sun just arising a few hours ago. The sun’s light rays were beaming down onto the field of grass and flowers. From the mist of the night the grass of the land was sparkling with tiny dew bubbles on the thin blades of grass. With the reflection of the sun's light and the water droplets the grass looked wet. This part of the land was closely watched by someone. Someone who looked to the sky night and day and hoped that one day they would be able to look to the atmosphere more than they got to. 

The prince was lying across the sides of the balcony, he looked down at the field below him and wondered what it would be like to run across the field. During mornings like this he would often wonder if he was dreaming of it all. At some times from waking up from his shut eyes to conserve energy, he would walk out from his room and look out into the field of hopes and dreams and wonder if he was dreaming of such beauty of the land below. 

George was the older brother of two who lived within the walls of the Light Blue Spade palace. He was a prince who did not like his life of luxury. All of being a prince to him was a bunch of life rules and choices made by someone else for him to follow in order for him to stay in line. The palace walls were like iron bars to him, as if he were in a cage to be beaten into strict rules to become a rich snobby brat that would act like a king. In other words as the prince his next action in life was to be a king, and to be a king would mean to be a man of the kingdom. George was not sure that himself was ready for that yet.

He wanted to run out into the land below him, he had only fantasized that so much to the point where he was yearning to get out. The only problem about him is that he is colorblind. He could barely tell the difference from something that is purple to something that is blue. To be clarified he is Red-Green collorblind, meaning he can’t see red or green. This also meant that the grass below him, the land he so admired to run to was a shade of yellow. Other people would have gagged at the sight of the land in his vision, however George didn’t care, at any point he’d rather run through the yellow grassed field rather than living another day of his normal life. 

Let's explain more about the ‘royal family’. The Queen of the Light Blue Spade kingdom is supposedly George’s mother, truth be told she's not. George has a younger brother called Karl Jacobs. Karl always had his last name with him and let’s George call him that so George can feel better about having a brother that was not related to him. Karl and George are not blood related to each other or the Queen. 

You see, George’s real mom was a close servant friend of the Queen, when George’s mom died the Queen took him in as her own, Karl’s mom was also a servant and when she died the Queen decided to take him in as well. George and Karl got along easy as brothers, they loved each other as brothers and hung out all the time they could. But things started changing around the kingdom as the two boys got older. The Queen got more strict on her ‘sons’ and decided to teach them manners. The Queen’s plan was to make her son’s obey her every rule, so when they took over for her she could still rule the kingdom. Karl was the one who pretended to listen to his ‘mom’s’ rule, George didn’t think it was fair. 

Today though George was just looking out into the field of lost hope, or as he called it. He looked down and could almost see his own appearance. He was only slightly sleepy, he blamed it on his sleep deprived-ness. His outfit was still slightly regal, at least he was halfway ready for the day.

George was cloaked by a Cobalt blue colored vest with gold like trimmings on the sides of the sleeves, it had gold sewn into the collar of the vest, however the vest was oversized to George up to where it looked more like a cape at times. George liked his outfit but it was quite hard to wear sometimes. There were dark, almost black navy blue buttons attached with silver string on the ends of the vest where you would normally button it up to wear, they were unbuttoned of course because George felt it was too much. The vest length went down to halfway above George’s knee. Sense the vest was unbuttoned you could see that George was wearing a pastel yellow mixed with darkish-grey plain shirt with slight swirls that were more yellow than gray. 

On this day, hanging over the balcony he was ready to be called while wearing the same shirt with the same vest he seemed to look like he had just got up and threw the vest and shirt on. His hair was light and dark brown with looking messy from just waking up, he had slightly more curls then if he did brush his hair but the small curls at most of the ends of his hair were natural. 

He was only focused on the freedom of the field when there was a slight knock at the door. 

“Prince George get dressed, you must be ready for breakfast.” The voice sang loudly.  _ Ugh must be one of the maids _ he thought slowly then ‘Wait! It's that time of the day already?’ looking up it was indeed time for breakfast. 

George sighed deeply he didn’t want to go but he knew he had to. Grabbing the sides of the rails of the balcony he pushed himself over from the sides onto the balcony. He started to walk over to his dresser and grabbed a brush, as he started to brush his hair he walked over to the mirror. After running his hands through his hair messing with it so he could make it look good in some way, he grabbed a pair of socks that would help him not get blisters with the fancy shoes that he was given to wear. He fell back to sit on his bed as he slid his socks on. Leaning forward he grabbed both boot-like shoes. 

George didn’t mind having boots, in fact he loved wearing boots, but these ones he was forced to wear were not comfortable, in fact they were barley boots, they were just shoes made with fancy materials and claimed as boots. These ‘boots’ were his mothers yearly gifts to make George feel more comfortable. He slid both shoes on with their Light Blue striped pattern against the navy blue back color didn’t look good to him. The white rubber on the bottom and top of the shoes stood out like an eyesore. He  **hated** it.

George soon pushed open the door to his room getting ready to head down the dining table. Down the hallways he looked across the walls to see rich photos about trinkets, the gold and red curtain like things were down the hallways as decorations. There were a few tables with Tan and gold sewn through the red table cloth. There were slight silk red design patterns through the cloth as well. On most of the tables there were candles of three with Pictures in picture frames.

He looked across the hallways remembering where the dining room was, as he reached there he was caught off guard by a strange winged person standing next to his ‘mom’. He scoffed at the thought of what this person could possibly want. It wasn’t long until his thoughts were interrupted by a hand raising up and waving at him. George soon found himself sitting next to Karl. 

“Hey George!” Karl said happily. It was on normal days like this that Karl was happy and cheerful. Most of George’s life with Karl was that Karl was the brighter one of the two, if George or himself got sad or upset about something Karl would crack a slight joke or find a way to make either of them laugh. 

“Hi Karl, whats up?” George replied with a smile.

“Oh nothing much, it's just breakfast and stuff, ya know?” 

“I see, do you mind telling me who that is?” Pointing to the winged girl who seemed to be nodding to what the Queen had said.

“Oh her… “ he started to trail off. “I don’t really know to be honest. She just kinda walked in here and, yeah…”

George hummed as he nodded giving Karl a quick ok before turning to his plate and deciding what he would eat out of the breakfast today.

The rest of the morning was just simple conversations between George and Karl. George did notice that the strange girl and the Queen seemed to be off on their own. He forced himself not to worry about it as much, it wasn’t important to him so why would it matter.

After breakfast he was ready to start his day of royal class until a few maids or ‘peasants’ as his mother liked to call, had said he had many things to do today. He gave up on trying to fight his ‘special duties’ and decided to let them take him with them. The majority of his time after that time was simply picking out fancy clothes and trying to fit into some special outfit of sorts. These were strange things to do, he never considered himself to have clothes that you would wear for a ‘special occasion’ as he thought. People were leaving out information on what the clothes were for. Later would he only know of it as the start of his demise.

At lunch George walked into the dinning room, not being surprised that the strange girl and his ‘mother’ was there. He was just about to sit down until he saw a frightened face on the other prince. Karl ran over to George and quickly said something mumbled while looking down. George looked at him, he had sad pity in his eyes as if he was pitying George. But for what?

He and Karl sat down with the Queen of the castle and the strange girl, it wasn’t long till George asked something about the look of Karl. “What’s wrong, Karl?”

“Nothing…” he muttered. Then under his breath he added. “I'm sorry. I am so sorry…”

George was confused but he continued to eat his lunch, whatever was bothering Karl would soon be brought up with him. 

After lunch his ‘mom’ called George and Karl up for an announcement. “My dear sweet boys,” George wasn’t sure he liked this side of her more, he’d rather her be yelling at him than putting on a fake act. He shifted after the next words were spoken, curious to see what she was on about. “You both know my place in the Kingdom throne is very time limited. So I have come to a conclusion, as you know George is the eldest of the two of you” George and Karl both nodded, Karl looking at George to see his reaction as George was getting ready for the worst. “I fear that George is incapable of acting as a king sadly” she said sounding annoyed looking around for support. George was expecting that, it wasn’t unusual to him. It also couldn’t be far from the truth, ‘incapable of acting as a king’ was just replacing the words of ‘ unable to stay under my command’. However what came next was unexpected to him and caught him completely off guard.

“Therefore I have found a wonderful lady here to marry him to keep him on track. The marriage was announced quite earlier this week, and will take place tomorrow in the afternoon. All preparations have been made and…” she was cut off by a scream next to her. 

“WHAT??!!” George screeched at the top of his lungs. “Are you kidding me, I do not need to marry someone in order to be a king!” “George..” Karl started quietly next to him. George ignored him. “If you think that’s going to be helping this kingdom then you're wrong.”

“SILENCE!!!” 

George looked up. The furiousness in his eyes matched the ones of the woman that shouted. “THAT IS ENOUGH OF YOU!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT! THIS SHALL NOT BE ARGUED AND YOU ARE DISMISSED, YOU HAVE DONE WHAT WE NEEDED YOU TO DO ALREADY NOW  **LEAVE** !”

George huffed then stomped into his room. He started rummaging things around his room in a fury of anger. Karl soon came in to seeGeorge huddled in a corner, his hands scratching against his head and scalp. He had curled up and cried after a few minutes, his anger had taken his energy and he felt drained with exhaustion. Karl came and sat down next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, George flinched at the slight contact, this wasn’t a good idea.

“Hey buddy,” the voice next to George said in a calm and almost comforting voice.”I'm sorry that happened to you. 

“You knew…” 

“Huh?”

“You knew didn’t you?” George said looking up into Karl’s eyes. Karl looked scared of answering. Yes he said looking down into the ground. “And you didn’t tell me? Huh?”

Laughing he saw Karl look up into his multicolored eyes. From Karl’s view George’s left eye was a calm collective chocolatey brown, his right was a bright shining sky mixed with sea blue colors. His pupils were fierce and upset. If you looked at him you couldn’t tell if he was upset at this time or if he wanted to kill you.

Karl sighed, leaning over and away from George’s gaze. “Yes I was told about it earlier, I'm sorry.”

George looked away, he felt betrayed, it wasn’t like Karl should have told him for it would probably make things worse, but nonetheless he was sad about the situation. 

George stayed silent for the rest of his time, Karl then sighed and got up. 

“I’m sorry George, I'll leave you be so you can take it in. I didn’t want this to happen, just… I'm sorry!” Then he left.

George decided two things that night, One he  **hated** this life officially, and two  **he needed to get out of there.**

George switched outfits into a more casual unidentified outfit, as a disguise. He slipped on tight pants that were normal jeans. He then took off his vest and shirt and slipped on a Light blue plain T-shirt, with that he slid on a brown cardigan jacket like thing that was unbuttoned (this went down to his waist), with slight miniature pockets. Sense it was slightly chilly out he took out a light blue scarf, twirled it around his neck two times before folding it over then took both ends of the scarf and pushed the ends behind him. He put on medium length socks but then took out light brown leather and rubber boots then put them on. 

He then was about to walk out the door to his room but stopped and turned to his dresser next to his bed. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled up the secret compartment to find grayish goggles with clear lenses on them, he took them and placed them on his head. Turning around to face his reflection in the mirror he found he could not recognize himself much, he wondered to himself  _ When was the last time I looked like this?  _ Then turned and walked out the door. Not long after the room filled with silence.

George walked down the hallway compared to his prince self he was regal, this version of himself was well, himself. He turned a corner of a hallway to find a door. He opened the door to find it making slight sounds but not enough to alarm anybody. This door kept him safe many times before, he trusted this door. Stopping in between the frame he placed his hand on the side, looking back down the hallway for the last time he admired this castle, it was not the last time he’d be here, he planned his final goodbye for later. With that he turned his head back forward and slammed the door behind him, he then ran.

**_He Ran._ **


	2. The Forest. And him….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, first I don’t ship Dream and George in real life I ship their per say Personas, I just try and base off how their personas personality would be if they were in a situation such as this story. Please don’t make it too weird. They both said it themselves that they are fine with it, and I love them for that, to also stand up for people like that also takes a lot of self confidence to do, and I really appreciate that of them. THANK YOU GEORGE AND DREAM AND OTHERS!! Also thank you for all the support and for even reading it, seriously I really appreciate it! Anyways here's the summary, 
> 
> George meets him for the first time, and at the time he doesn't consider himself scared. Surly he’s terrified by the intimidating mask this guy wears but he genuinely doesn't seem like a bad guy at all. 
> 
> Dream startles the stranger and finds himself feeling guilty for startling them, soon a small conversation turns into an all nighter beginning of a friendship. Later would he know that this person is not who Dream thinks he is.

George was panting by the time he got to the entrance of the forest. He was not hot as much as he should have been considering he pushed himself to get to the forest for safety, much faster than he had done before. He was cold because it was chilly out, there was no other explanation to that. 

Walking into the first row of trees, as he organised it to be considered as rows of trees, he started following a small trail. This trail was not something to be seen on the ground, as such things like a path, no instead George had started to follow the path of the forest that he had already mapped out in his head.

Normally the forest was bright with light shining through every open area where there could be light, during the night if your eyes weren't already adjusted to the lack of the sun it would be as black as a pitch black night.

George was not affected by this, he moved on walking through the forest with such authority as if he owned the place. He walked farther into the forest then began taking a few turns to get to an edge of the forest where it would be safe for him.

Soon enough he wandered into a small clearing in the forest, with only the support of light from the moon, stars and even small lighting bugs he found himself retracing a small but somewhat huge part of his childhood.

Sighing heavily he wandered over to a log with moss growing on it more than it had the last time George could remember being there. He sat down, let out a huge huff and laid back slightly on the tree behind him that was connecting to another huge part of the forest. He allowed himself to let himself and his shoulders relax as he put his hands behind his head, supporting him as his pillow.

Feeling the edge of the smooth bark on the tree on the tops of his hands, he closed his eyes and watched his own mind space out and wander off. He chilled like that for a few moments, he did not realize a figure creeping up on him from the darkness of the forest. 

He did hear the crack of a fallen branch being snapped in two from his right. He snapped his eyes open, lifting his upper body forward enough to see the shadow of a person, hidden in the dark, walking towards him. 

George silently panicked from not knowing who this person was, what they wanted, or what they could do, he got up, grabbed the stick that was the closest to him and turned the direction of the last he saw the figure. 

He only saw for a split second that the person was not there until he felt an arm wrap around his waist and another arm knock the stick out of his hand.

He yelped at the sudden movement but felt a hand go up and cover his mouth only a millisecond after. He squirmed still being held, he was scared, clear fear in his eyes.

“Don’t move.” 

The voice behind him almost made him jump, that is if he wasn’t being held against his will at the moment.

“Mmff” George managed to stutter out, he tried forming words but he couldn’t with the hand being large, held over his mouth. “Stay quiet.”

George stopped immediately. This man had a serious but kind and dangerous tone to it, he obeyed not wanting to see what else he could do.

“Good.” The voice behind him said surprised but happy. “Now I’m going to let you go, but you better not run off or make any noise you hear me? Or else...” he questioned directly, with a hint of a dangerous tone at the end, into George's ear, sending shivers down his spine. George was obliged to nod at this point, so he did. 

“Ok” was all he said before he let go of the brunette. George enjoyed his freedom and ran forward a few steps turned around to face the person who almost  _ could've  _ killed him then finally stepped back two more times before stopping. The person before him was a 6,3’ foot man, he was tall with way bigger hands than George. His outfit was interesting with a piss yellow hoodie and grey almost black sweatpants. That was not just what he was wearing, George instantly noticed the Netherite boots he was wearing, it gave off a shine in the moonlight, getting the worlds best resource known to mankind was not an easy task, he would've been in the nether for weeks to find out how to get that stuff. And even to George’s lack of knowledge in the world he knew that that wasn’t all a person would have to do to get boots like that.

Surprisingly with all that detail only one thing caught his eye, the mask. The person standing in front of him was wearing a mask. The mask was plain white with two black eyes and a smile across the thing all permanently painted onto the item. He found it  **intimidating** . Not to mention the fact it was kind of scary at this part of the night. Also this man was staring down at him so not only was it scary that he had almost been killed  _ possibly _ but he was being stared at as if he were  _ prey. _

Looking up into the creepy eyes of the mask he couldn’t feel himself shaking, the other seemed to notice quite quickly actually. “Hey…” The voice caught George off guard, snapping him back into reality, from then he realized he was shaking. 

“Sorry about that… I just couldn’t let you yell out to anyone.” 

George nodded in agreement, it wasn’t that he felt safe, he just didn't want to get caught. The hooded man let out a sigh of relief. “Ok thank you for understanding.” He sounded tired slightly.

“W-who are y-you?”

George stuttered out before seeing the mask look back into him, sending more chills down his spine. 

“My name, well..” He chuckled, startling George slowly. “That's hidden information…”

“Oh.” George looked down. Trying to fix his scared stance. “But you can call me Dream for your scared sanity.” The masked stranger said, noticing George’s state of mind.

George looked up into the eyes of what the man himself claimed to be as ‘Dream’. “Dream huh?” he said for himself. “Yes, Dream” Dream confirmed with a smile as he crossed his arms.

George nodded letting Dream know he got the idea. Dream stared down at him,noting to himself many things about the shorter person. “So, you are??” he questioned in order to gain the brunettes attention. 

George looked up at Dream, “Mines George.” he squeaked out before he realized what happened, he then hid himself in his own arms from the embarrassment of his own voice. Dream just laughed softly. 

“Well it's a pleasure to meet you George, do you mind telling me why you were in this forest?” George looked back up at him debating in his own head if he should tell him something, he decided both the truth and a bit of a lie.

“I came here to get away from life for a while, you know?” Dream nodded understanding what he meant. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Questioning Dream trying to give some comfort, he was trying to see if he could make it up slightly to the brit if it was possible, after all he had just scared him half to death. 

“Sure,” he answered reluctantly at first, “but we can sit down if you’d like?” 

“Of course.” Dream agreed. They both found out that talking to each other was better, Dream only told George many things about his habits, (not his job habits or other things close to his job) things like his favorite color, book and place was explained to the british man to give a more calm mood to him. George was grateful about this. 

Sitting on the same log that George was on when Dream first arrived, they started talking about things, Dream started with an apology. 

“I'm sorry for startling you, I really am.” Dream said with a genuine concerned tone in his voice. George looked up at him, he sighed. “It's fine Dream, I understand why you did it and I'm not upset about it.” 

Waving his hand off to show he had let the situation go he added “I can tell you're a good person at heart and didn’t mean to do anything too rational.” Dream looked up at him.  _ Fuck _ George started thinking,  _ My language is too royal.  _ Dream noticed the fancy term instantly. “Rational? Really?” he laughed, “You didn’t say you were fancy with words?” he wheezed. 

“Ew” George remarked, realizing Dream might've just thought he was just being or acting fancy. He scoffed to himself. “Fancy? I’d say more like ugly.” he laughed with Dream.

“Well it definitely wasn’t a normal word.” Dream commented. 

“True but scaring someone is not something normal either,” George said willing to continue the conversation. “Also your laugh sounds like a tea kettle that's not normal, what are you boiling some water or something?” 

Dream huffed at that, “Hey!” he warned. “What it's true though?” George questioned. 

“Hmph. At least I didn’t read a whole dictionary.” Dream added. George looked at him like  _ Oh really, bitch fight me right now! _ And Dream looked at him back like  _ Bring it on shortie. _

“Well,” George started, “At least I don’t sound like I'm dying when I laugh.”

Dream placed his hand on his chest and looked back at George as if he were offended, that just made George laugh even harder than he had before.

“How dare you.” Dream almost yelled, “I bet you aren't even as old as me.”

Now that made George stop to turn at him. “Bet.” he said.

“Alright then what's your age lets compare them because looking at our heights I'm winning so far.” He said confidently. 

“Not until you tell me yours.” George poked back. “Ok” he started “im 21, ha beat that!” He said confidently once again. But Dream was met back with a smile growing wider on George’s face. “What?” Dream questioned him. 

“Oh nothing,” he answered back “It's just im 24!” he said happily. Dream looked back at him in disbelief. “No way…” he answered. “Your 24?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What no way you look like you're 19!”

“WHAT??”

The atmosphere around the area of clearing was a happy mood, the trees' leaves swung in the wind and that area was clearly beautiful, the two admired the area at times, one of them would find their focus and gaze just being lifted to the stars of the night sky or the calmness between the trees. The other would stargaze too with the other, or admire the beauty of the night.

They talked more until it hit midnight. Before then George explained things about his stress and other things related to the topic, he also talked about things he liked and didn’t. One thing he didn’t talk about was his life, he didn’t want to lie to the guy, he found comfort and trust in him but he didn’t want to explain his royal blood to the man to either scare him off or start something else. He found it ok because Dream seemed to not want to talk about his life as well,  _ Fair enough _ , George had thought. 

Dream didn’t talk about his job or assignment, he felt it wasn’t necessary for all he knew this guy, seeing as he was from the same kingdom of the prince he was sent to take away, could warn the prince of his coming. 

Throughout the rest of the time Dream admired the guy, he found his smile enchanting, his laugh as cute, and well George as a good person. He hoped he could get to know him better, but by then George looked up at the sky and realized the time. 

“Oh, I have to go.” he said suddenly. Dream got up after George got up, looking at George he couldn’t tell if he would be able to see him again. “I suppose we will meet again some day?”

George turned to Dream and gave a sweet smile. “Yes I think we will.” 

With that George hopped off in a hurry back down to the path where he had emerged from. He ran back to the castle, back to the room that shielded him away from the world. Once before he had ran into here with no hope of any kind, today however he was laying across his bed with the brightest smile you would have ever seen. 

**He had hope.**

Little did he know that Dream, after George had left, had sat back down on the log, wondering if he’d really see George again. He sighed then pulled out the two papers with the information about his mission, he had planned to crash the prince's wedding, and kidnap the prince because that was what he was assigned to do after all, 

**Dream was a knight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I thought of this story before George became the king of the SMP, I felt really bad for Eret when it happened tho… Anyways THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY SO FAR, I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!! THANK YOU!! <3 
> 
> By the way I'm going to be calling this fic by Princie~ when I talk about it more ya’know? Also if you'd like to (you don’t have to if you don’t want to.) you can do fanart or leave a comment. I’d be interested to hear what some of you guys think about this series. I stayed up late to finish this, I may even write the next chapter about Dream and how he got there. Love you guys!!! BYE!!<3


	3. Dream POV (kinda)/ New adventure..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I PERSONALLY THANK ALL OF YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND FOR EVEN READING THIS, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!!!!!!<3 But anyways this isn’t the notes and stuff for this chapter or whatever but yeah.. Plus it's very short. (sorry)Thank you once again and here's the summary… (also I said I was gonna do a Dream perspective part of the story, so here it is!<3) 
> 
> Dream talks with the king about something, which leads him to a new adventure. He finds himself very conflicted with what his friends say about what he'll have to do.

Dream sat down in a chair only looking up to glance out the window, this knight was a high ranking official, his sister and him were both born into wealth but Dream pitied everyone that was considered a younger ranking than the King. The kingdom was not as bad as many people thought it was, he belonged to it because his King was well… a King. He did not rule with greed, was quite childish at times but Dream always considered him one of his closest friends. Heck even, the king gave Dream the low ranking, due to him knowing that Dream was more of a _If I am given a rank in a kingdom I must earn it with all respect,_ type of person. The King seemed to love that factor about him, which is why Dream was considered a right hand man. 

Placing his hands and arms back to hold his head as he laid back, he thought of the world and what the other kingdoms were like. It wasn’t long until a voice called him and broke his train of thought. 

Looking over he saw someone he fairley recognized and by a quick decision he decided to smile and close his eyes again, only making a slight joke. “You know I wouldn’t expect you to be here my King, it's not appropriate of your kind. 

A chuckle behind him, ”Oh please my dearest friend Dream, or shall I call you Clay? Sir Clay?” he questioned back at Dream. Dream shook his head and opened his eyes to turn around to someone that ruled over him, had higher authority. Dream knew he wouldn’t do anything to him so he smiled with a grin.

“That's not even fair.” The other person smiled, “Maybe you're just out of your league Clay.”

Dream huffed at him looking back into another green eye that resembled him in some way. “Nah i’d say I’m really not.” The other green eyed man gave a slight shoulder turn then got up and put his hand on Dream shoulder.

“I just wanted to say I have something to propose to you, it could help you with your adventurous side.” The voice above Dream hinted something within it. Hearing that Dream looked up into the others eyes, giving a glance as if to say _I'm interested, now tell me._ The other man chuckled lightly, “I’ll tell you more about it if you come to the hall..” and with that he turned away and walked out. 

Dream only thought about what the King could possibly give to him, he dashed out a few minutes later and walked fast down the Lime green with white design patterned hallways until he found himself staring up at the throne. The man sitting on the throne was no other than the one who seemed to peak his interest a few minutes earlier. Dream could hear him chuckle once more on his throne 

Soon the Ender person looked down on him, with one green eye that was closely the same as Dreams eyes, and an eyepatch other the other, hiding the fact that the King was an ender with an eye of ender. 

“So I see you considered my offer?” The king smiled, showing slight fangs of teeth. Dream nodded answering the question that was pointed at him. “I'm glad that you did…” The king added as he made a sign motion for the other guards to leave the hall, they all left fast as if they were afraid of him but respected his wishes. 

The second they left Dream decided to question his dearest King. 

“So what exactly is this offer of yours?” 

In a fast inhuman swift motion his king was soon on the floor in front of him. Dream felt watched but he didn’t mind it as much, he wasn’t afraid.

“You see there is a predicted unbalance upon another Kingdom…” he started, looking deeply into Dream’s eyes. 

“And you are wanted for a mission, one that could help keep balance of every Kingdom upon this world that we all share.” 

_Wait, what a mission?_ Dream blinked many times just to see if he was still awake.

His King sighed. “Listen..” He said placing a hand on his shoulder, with a concerning but thoughtful voice. “I know how much you want to go out and explore some of the world, and it kills me to see you like this, because well this is a task for a high ranking official, and you are one of the best knights that I have ever seen I figured that when this word got to me that you yourself would consider it. It requires a per say journey and I’d thought you’d like that.” 

Dream looked up. “I’ll do it.” With a quick smile met from the King, Dream smiled also.

  
  
  


Dream looked up to a gaze, as he so called met the man known as ‘Skeppy’. Dream wasn’t too keen on him but this was his ticket to an adventure that he wouldn’t regret. It had already been a day since his King gave him this pass and Dream was already at a port to sail across the sea. He smiled as another person known as ‘Bad’ stepped over, handing him a few more items for his journey ahead. He thanked the two as he saw the reddish-haired man turn away and walk away. 

**Now he was alone,**

**On an adventure,**

**Having fun,**

**Exploring the world,**

**Going to the Light Blue Spade Kingdom,**

**To kidnap a prince…..**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Oh what an adventure alright!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so these are the notes, I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reading this, I know the majority of other people are doing the same thing with George being a prince or king and stuff mostly because George became the king of the Dream SMP at one point, and now Eret’s back as king as Quackity, Karl and Sapnap are trying to get George to be king again. Anyways I swear I'm not here to rant I’m here to type and stuff but just know I am sorry because I get lazy sometimes and I took a 3-5 day break? Meaning I did nothing on this from when I last uploaded the last chapter, yell at me all you want but im sorry. Also I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter, I honestly didn’t want to leave it as a short Dream POV in some way but I didn’t want much info out about specific things, on top of that I was busy and rushed to get this done. I could’ve added a lot more but yeah…. Also yes, I am in school at the moment so yeah that + homework= Death to me and stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!<3


	4. The day…….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding, George isn’t having any of it though. He decides to execute his plan, by leaving. Soon enough he finds himself back in the woods, which even stranger he finds the same man from before. Somethings not right, however…. Wait?!?! WHA-?!? 
> 
> Ahhh I’m soooooo terribly sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework to do (And I still do) I also had stress and anxiety from almost not turning in an assignment on time. 

Doomsday, or as George would call it arrives the morning of the previous night. He had woken up the next day to find out that the wedding was in the afternoon. He considered himself lucky, this was his chance to say goodbye. 

George decided to follow the rules today. He never wanted to entirely but he decided it was the best course of action.

Within a few minutes he was already walking down the hall, none other than to see his ‘bride.’ George found himself soon being forced to sit down and listen to a conversation between the girl from before and Karl. Despite the fact that George was still upset at him for the events the day prior, he still loved the guy. 

He learned a lot more about the girl that was ‘marrying’ him, her name is Marisia, she is a tanish-blond who has hot pink streaks of dye in her hair. The dress she is wearing is while with silver and Light blue silk patterns within it making the dress look highly fashionable. He knew that that was what Marisia would wear to the wedding plus more. She also had his kingdoms symbol,  _ typical that he would have to marry one of his own kingdom people, she seems to have come from a rich family as well. _

Looking at the way Karl and her got along, George found her more cool then he did the day before, thinking back on it he might have gotten a bad first impression.  _ Oh well, it doesn't matter to me.  _

Eventually George found himself speaking to Karl, it wasn’t much of a conversation if anything it was just 3 sentences.

_ I’m still sorry… _

_ Shut up, your fine it's not like you could've done anything anyways. Despite the fact that you knew I’m not as upset as I should be, ok? Please get over it, I have. _

_ Ok… _

Staring out the window of the room were the guest would start to flow in before IT started, he counted the hour by the sun's position in the sky, he knew the time very well because when he was younger he and Karl would read books about the time of day and the sun’s different positions and stuff. 

_ Great, I still have a few more hours… _ he thought, looking over to see the Queen talking to planners and people who would set up the event. 

George then decided to look around for the decorations that they were putting up. He got up and wandered over to the West wing,  _ He lived in the East wing upstairs on the 3rd floor.  _ George then took in all of the fancy streamers that had been put up just earlier. 

He wanted around for a few more hours before realizing he had lost track of time. He then wandered over to a guard that he recognised, Halem as he reminded himself. 

Halem was a blond that had dyed his hair brown about 6 months ago, therefore with that information the dye was fading slowly. Only a few brown strands and streaks remained. He too wore the kingdom mark, just simply a Light blue spade. From George’s knowledge Halem was a good guy but he had problems coping with certain things. For example he couldn’t be trusted alone. George sympathized with his life. Halem like all the other guards wore the Iron knights armor, he often wondered if it was heavy to wear armor like that.

“So what time is the wedding actually starting?” He questioned the guard. 

The guard, Halem, looked down at him confusingly for a second, then looked back up as if he were calculating something. The guard then looked back down at George and answered, “It should be starting in around 30 minutes, as in letting the guest in. My prince you should be getting ready.”

George sighed, he then was taken by a maid to get dressed, soon the plan was going to start. The maid dressed him up for the occasion and warned him that she would come get him soon as she turned and left the room. He found it quite exhausting to have to do the next steps that he would have to do but it was his safety. He quickly took off all the fancy shmancy clothes and then slowly but fastly placed on the same outfit from the night before. 

Wearing everything but the scarf he quickly ran to the balcony that was held upon the castle next to his room. George decided to look at the sky and its vibrancy. It was about dawn as he guessed but he wouldn’t really know due to the lack of cones within his eyes. He soaked in the view as if it were his last but decided to take a moment to remember the good times. 

_ Dashing through the meadow the prince and his brother were playing tag. They were small but had the curiosity and energy of any olympic player. Karl had just tagged George and was now running through the blades of grass, he found himself having fun within that moment, it was like a  _ **_daydream_ ** _.  _

_ Huh? Dream? He had apparently thought back to the stranger, there honestly wasn’t that much to work with, his face was covered at all times by a creepy mask as his Netherite boots were also intimidating, but his structure to George just seemed relaxing. The name Dream as well he found it very close to what he actually thought he was at first, just a dream. A dreamy figure that George made up in his imagination that he wished was his friend, and if possible George hoped more. He found that he fantasized a lot but Dream crossed his mind more than anyone else did when it came to hopes of normalness. The thought of having a normal life with a normal friend was what Dream gave a sense of to George. A hope, a Dream, a destiny….  _

  
  
  


_ George closed his eyes and opened them to find himself within the forest again. He got up and looked around seeing more fireflies than ever. He turned his head around, seeing a figure walking slowly towards him in the dark, he cocked his head to the side before he sensed a flash of danger and calmness.  _

_ Then the figure ran _

_ Full speed at George, George flinched back yelping at the axe that had slung close to him, he stepped back seeing where the axe could’ve chopped him if he didn’t move. He ran not looking back to see what or who had just tried to kill him.  _

_ Then he concluded one thing, this wasn’t a Dream  _

_ This was a  _ **_Nightmare_ ** _. _

  
  
  
  


He woke up to a pound of footsteps outside his door. Scampering up he quickly walked to his bed and grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around himself fast. He saw his glasses were also on his bed.  _ Oh he must have forgotten those.  _ George grabbed them and placed them upon his head, he looked back at the balcony feeling the slight wind on his back, deciding that he missed his chance to go out the door he quickly dashed over to the side rails. 

Soon he shall be running through that meadow. 

George then scampered over the rails of the balcony and placed his footing on the ground bot still facing the balcony, there were vines next to him, in which he decided to take the risk. He jumped from the side of the balcony to the vines, ignoring the small pricks of pain he quickly jumped down on the ground safely. He quickly whipped off his hands and ran into the woods, hoping to never be found again. 

From his travel from prison to safety, George looked back a total of 15 times. Some of those times to make sure he wasn’t followed but the majority of he rest to memorise the layout and looks, the last remaining times he simply just looked back to say goodbye.

Soon George wandered down a familiar path and before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the forest. Looking down the dark path he blinked his memory back and sprinted down the forest, taking twists and turns before he came into a familiar opening. 

This time there was no darkness, it was still dawn the Sun would go down soon and the Moon would soon take its place. Only then could he return to the world of the awake, as he had decided that he was going to sleep to pass the time. 

George huffed out of his thoughts and walked gracefully over to the log that he had slept on before. The log isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it is better than the other options that George had. He sat down on the log and laid back just as he did before. Then with the slow beating sound of his own heart and the eyes closing, George drifted away back into the realm of sleep. 

_ Hmmm… _

_ George looked up into two eyes that met his own, he knew this person but didn’t want to startle them so he lifted himself up more.  _

_ “Oh Gogy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare it’s just you fell and I thought you got hurt an-” _

_ George placed his hand over the other boy that was speaking. “Your fine, I Just fell and spaced out for a bit.”  _

_ He gained a mhm from the other boy, giving George a response that he understood.  _

_ “Listen if it makes you feel better we can go get some tea, I bet Karl would like some as well, mabie even JS.”  _

_ Laughing the other boy answered playfully, “I don’t think he’ll like what you called him just there. He just lectured to me about how I called him “Goat boy” that one time, please spare yourself from the waste of time.”  _

_ George gave a giggle to that statement. God he loved his friends, even when they were idiots, they all ended up being idiots, together. There Wasn't a week that they had all spent apart, sure they would end up getting caught in something here and there but they found their ways. Even then his ‘mom’ would let the boys go hand out with their outside friends, knowing they were from other kingdoms.  _

_ “You think his lectures would bore me? Oh please take my life for the day. My mom’s lectures about being “royal” are very much worse than Jschlatt’s ever could be.”  _

_ “Are you sure about that, any day now I’d love to wander through your palace walls but I’m sure the lectures aren't that bad.”  _

_ “Dude you also live in a palace, I’m still surprised you haven’t left yet considering that your father is Phil.” _

_ “Well….” _

_ At this Wilbur, George’s funny, yellow sweater, red beanie wearing friend, sounded sad. At first George though he had mistaken his friend for a second, but then he soon realized.  _

_ “My dad has no business to work out here anymore… I’ll be leaving before Christmas…”  _

_ “Oh…”  _

_ George didn’t know what to say. Whether it was ‘good luck getting back’ or ‘happy travels then’ or even a ‘I’ll miss you’ George couldn’t pull himself to say that. All he found that came out was… _

_ “What will the others think?” _

_ At that Wilbur looked up with sad eyes.  _

_ “I-I don’t know… I mean It's not like I don’t want to tell thim b-but….” _

_ “You don’t want to say goodbye…” _

_ Wilbur looked up into George’s eyes, and nodded. George understood what it was like to do that. He knew what It was like to say goodbye and know that you are never going to see that person again but tell yourself you're going to no matter what, in order to stop or slow the pain. He’d done the same to his Mom, his real one… _

_ “I’m sure you’ll see us all again, mabie not in the same way but you’ll see us.” George reassured the other prince, knowing that Wilbur was slowly shedding a tear.  _

_ Wilbur looked back up at him and nodded again, this time the look in his eyes more cheery and hopeful. _

_ “Thank you George, I hope you can take care of Schlatt for me!” _

_ “No problem Will, are you going to tell him?”  _

_ “Yeah I’ll tell him soon, If not he’ll find out eventually. He’s smart after all…” _

_ “Mhm” George nodded and agreed with that.  _

_ After all Jschlatt was a smart friend of theirs. Who helped them sneak in and out of places without getting caught. He was also a snatcher but with a passion, oftentimes he stuck up for poor people in his village, he didn’t care if he was wanted, all he cared about was freedom for more than just himself. Wilbur admired him, they both found themselves as close best friends. Even when George and Karl had first met Schlatt, he was very open to making friends with them, even if they were royalty. He didn’t care about their wealth though, he knew what was torture for the two, he also knew they were chosen by fate, bad fate, and did not nag them too much about it.  _

_ “Well anyways” Wilbur said, getting up “Do you want to go eat some food from Grubby Bubby's diner or something?”  _ _   
  
_

_ “Yeah sure!”  _

_ George was excited and happy. He loved his friends. _

  
  
  


**I twig snapped**

**Snapping George’s eyes wide open in alarm**

**Awakening him from his sleep.**

He got up quickly and scanned around. 

Then through the trees he saw a familiar face,or well.. Mask I should say.

“Dream??”

The person moved forward, revealing the green hooded man to be wearing a full Netherite set of armor. He held a worn down but still in good shape, Netherite axe in his right hand, George tried hard not to focus on that scary detail. 

“It’s good to see you again George!” Dream spoke in a happy tone. 

“Good to see you too, may I ask why you're here?” 

“You may but I’ll say I was just walking around…”

“Oh, ok? I thought you were gonna get some wood or something with uhh.. You, know?” George said, pointing out the axe. 

Dream shifted as if he was thinking then he said in a sarcastic but believable tone, “Oh yes, I had just actually got enough, I was about to go home but I wanted to see this place again, because it's quite beautiful.” 

“Mhm, I am aware. And what’s with the uh… Armor?”

“Oh it's just protection from the uh….” 

George’s heart stopped, Dream didn’t finish his sentence and at that George knew something was up. 

“I see…”

George lied, Dream knew something was up with him as well. 

“Well…. What are you doing here?”

“I was just uhh, running..” 

“Running? Running from what?” Dream asked curiously.

George short circuited and realized he was screwed. 

“Nothing… I just wanted to walk here as well.” George looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“I see…” 

**Dream lied, George knew it.**

They stayed silent for a few minutes, which to them seemed like a few hours. The both of them,  **lost in thought** . Both of them, trying **to find out what to say next** . The both of them,  **trying to find each other out** .

“So..” Dream started, slowly inching closer to George, with danger slowly shrinking into his voice but as he got closer he got more quiet. George found himself stepping back each step that Dream took towards him.

“You know your Kingdoms Prince is supposed to get married today…” 

George panicked slightly, with his eyes questioning how he knew his Kingdom.

Dream laughed low, answering him but continuing “I can tell which Kingdom you're in from your mark silly..”

George quickly placed his hand on his cheek, realizing that he was onto George. Before George could make an attempt to escape Dream said something almost in a growl. 

“Now tell me… what's your excuse for not attending it?”

“Well not e-everyone is invited t-to it and I-im not special or anything.” 

Dream held out his axe as if to hold George’s throat hostage against it. George gasped, not because his next plan to turn around and run was over, but because he was now backed up to a tree. 

“Oh, well I think you are very special… But you know if you were really not invited you would've kept your eyes on detail because the Prince was just announced as missing...” 

“Oh..”

“But don’t worry…. They won't find him soon, so you don't have to be worried about going”

Dream had George pinned up against a tree with the axe at his throat. George felt weak, he didn’t like this, just yesterday night he had thought of this person as a good friend, why now was he acting like this. 

Then George realized something, why was he walking in the direction of the castle anyways. He froze, scared of what was next.

Dream took the advantage. Leaning down into George's ear, whispering very quietly but very dangerously.

“I don’t think that was what you were worried about much.” When George didn’t reply, Dream continued, his theory proven right. 

“You know I meant it when I said that you were very special. Aren't you Prince George?”

And with that George’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG things are getting kinda spicy, ngl but I was scared of Dream while I was writing this. :0
> 
> Hehehe, I appreciate your comments, they really inspire me to keep writing, you see I was suppose to send this chapter out last Sunday or Saturday but I got lazy and busy… also I came up with another idea for a DNF fic that also will include custom characters that I have made in this AU, however sadly due to school and stuff I probably won’t get started on it until I finish this one, I plan to at least get this fanfic to 10 chapters or so the minimum will be 10-15 because I don’t want it to be short. BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR COMMENTS, KUDOS AND EVEN JUST READING THIS. <3
> 
> Also who is the king? Hehe all i’ll say is that you can keep guessing but I will not give a hint until later, or I'll just say…
> 
> Nope, I'll hint at it later lol. Have a nice day anyways, also I might do a Christmas special chapter for something about Georges past. Would you guys like to see it? It’ll have something of George’s past from this story in it. Seriously let me know. Also let me know if you made fanart, I’d be surprised to see someone wanting to draw something from the whole thing but I’d admire it a lot, It might also boost my confidence to work on it more. Anyways I love you guys, bye.


	5. Hidden Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds himself trapped by Dream. Unfortunately their two roles are found out and they are forced to play the talking card. Dream explained to him his mission of kidnapping him and George is just upset at this point.

George woke up the next morning to find himself trapped, both mentally and physically. He was trapped by two ideas in his mind, one that screamed “Where am I?” and the other that questioned, “What time is it?” 

Soon his thoughts started getting sorted out as he remembered what had happened last, Dream. With that, he quickly shifted up but realized he was tied down. With his hands tied together with some rope and a gag in his mouth, he had no chance of survival. With that he also realized he was tied to a tree,  _ wow even worse, I’m definitely dead. _

George decided that it was better to see if he could recognize the environment, he looked around only seeing a small clearing with no buildings whatsoever and then saw that there were only a few trees. 

He looked at the sky and saw it was just the beginning of dawn, seeing that let his head hurt as he tried to remember what time it was when he was last awake. George let his head thoughts die down in order to gain more information and to stop the hurting. 

Only then did he make the mistake of looking up, his heterochromia eyes meeting the small black dots of eyes on a plain white mask. 

“I see you're awake now.” the voice from the mask cried cheerfully. 

One word hit instantly in his head that made him flail back more into the tree, 

**Dream**

“Mmph” George tried crying out, his sounds and words being muffled by the gag in his mouth.

“Aww, you trying to speak? Here...” 

Dream took the strange cloth out of George’s mouth, allowing George to speak wasn’t as much as a liability it seemed, George thought he could make Dream regret it.

George regretted it instead, as he opened up his mouth to yell and scream a choked sob and a whisper was the only thing that came out. 

“You…”

“Hmm?” Dream hovered over George maniacally.

“Yo-” 

George was cut off by his own pain, his head was becoming a nightmare and all he'd done was look up into Dream’s mask and make eye contact. His mind however had a different plan. 

Dream realized immediately. “George keep your head low, your headache needs to get better, you’ll recover soon.”

George looked up angrily but whined at the small migraine that was forming, all he could say was, “You did this.” before he squinted his eyes and let his head fall.

“Yeah, I did but that was what I had to do…”

When George didn’t reply Dream took it upon himself to explain. 

“Listen I’ll get you something for your head, I’m not trying to kill you. Stay here I’ll be right back.”

Dream then ran off. George chuckled lightly at the stupidity.  _ Stay here? Well, it's not like I’ll go anywhere. _

Dream returned a second later with a canteen of water, he held it out to George’s mouth as he lifted Georges head up with his other hand. 

“Here. Drink!” he demanded. George obliged with the command.

The water was cool to George, it wouldn’t help as much but it was something, a sense of relief fell over George as he realized he wouldn’t get dehydrated.  _ That's at least one thing I don’t have to worry about. _

Once the canteen was empty Dream pulled it away and placed it in a satchel on his belt, with his other hand still helping George’s head up he moved it down slowly helping George’s head go back to a more comfortable position before pulling it away. 

To George, his hand felt gentle and the way he used it to lean his head up was gentle, he also seemed to do the same when he helped his head down, gently and carefully as if George was fragile and if he missed anything George would be dropped and shattered and broken.

The next second Dream let go of George’s head and he started to get up.

“Listen there's a lot I have to talk with you about, I owe you an apology as you do to me.” Dream seemed settled on his words, speaking nicely and calmly but with demand in his voice. 

“Sleep for now and we’ll talk later ok?”

George couldn’t nod but he shrugged his shoulders as a sign of agreeance. Dream took it and walked away. George sighed and relaxed as he let himself sleep. This was going to be a long day. 

Later George found himself being woken up by more footsteps or the sound of shuffling things around, he couldn’t tell which thing woke him up first but he knew he was awake now.

George looked up only to see Dream shuffling around a few things in a backpack like thing attached to a horse. 

The horse seemed nice and was very calm and collected to the fact that Dream was there. George found Dream to be very scary at times, so  _ How was this horse so calm? _

Then George made a mistake, a very dumb one, he could have gotten away if he didn’t do this so badly he could of maybe ran back to the forest. All he had to do was look around and analyze his situation. 

George tried to move. He found that his memories from earlier that day, came flooding back to him saying  _ well duh that wouldn’t work doofus _ , as he tugged forward on the ropes still tying him to the tree. 

Dream heard his mistake and instantly turned around to a tiny (to him) brunette who was trying to pull through the ropes. Dream then chuckled and with that George instantly froze. 

“Morning Princie~ I thought you would wake up sometime soon.” 

The mock in his voice made George scuff angrily. He was mad. 

“What did you do to me!?”

Dream stared down into the multi-coloured eyes that stared back angrily and demandingly at him. He then chuckled seeing that the older boy could do nothing to him, even if he used all his strength to. 

“Oh, I didn’t do anything well, nothing of my fault purposely of course.”

“What do you mean, I was dizzy earlier.”

Dream stared back blankly. George couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“Well let's not dwell on that for right now…” He started sitting down on George’s level more, as only sitting across from George he didn’t look as intimidating, George blamed Dream’s height for intimidating him. 

“So why didn’t you tell me you were a Prince, Princie?”

“Don’t call me that…”

“Hmm?”Dream looked down into the two eyes 

George let out a huff, showing he was clearly upset. Dream sighed to this, knowing that he wouldn’t get anything out of the man. 

“Ok well if you couldn’t tell I basically kidnapped you and you're the Prince so….”

George cut him off.

“So you kidnapped me for money?”

“Well not entirely…” Dream tilted his head overlooking straight at George’s eyes.

When George cocked his head to the side, seeming to be confused and body language  _ continue,  _ Dream rolled his shoulders slightly and continued. 

“Well, I was assigned to kidnap the Prince of your kingdom and yeah….” 

George gave him an annoyed glance as if to say,  _ you….. Bitch _

Dream seemed to smile about this and smirked a little. 

“So?” George started, breaking the silence of tension in the air. “Where are  **we** going?”

“Bold of you to assume ‘ **we’** .” Dream smiled as George stuttered back, as you normally would because his thoughts went to Dream possibly killing him.

Dream just started to do his signature wheeze and almost fell on the floor at the look of fear George gave him. 

“What’s so funny?” George asked angrily.

“Your reaction was quite funny.” Dream replied.

George just blinked at him, angrily. 

“Okay. Okay.” Dream said, seemingly trying to get calm.

“We are going to the Kingdom Order.” 

George blinked, he remembered hearing about this group before, Karl told him about it and Hbomb, a fellow advisor, but he never figured it would be something of a huge deal. 

George had a question, he didn’t know if he was more scared of the possible answer ‘Yes’ or hisembaressment of even having to ask the question. Either way he needed to know the answer.

“Dream?”

“Hmm?”

Dream turned to face George, giving him a questioning look, even if George couldn’t see this man's face he knew he was giving him that look. 

“Am I gonna…” George gulped, feeling nervous. 

**“Am I gonna die?”**

Dream stared back blankly, seeing George's scared expression almost brought him to tears. He shook his head with an unsafe answer for him. 

“I don’t know…”

“Oh..” 

George looked down. Dream upon reading his expression answered a question that lingered in his own mind for a while. 

“If it helps I’m not going to kill you, George…”

George locked eyes with him, “Thanks that helps a lot…”

Dream nodded then they sat in a few moments of silence. 

Dream broke the silence by getting up and walking away, he was only gone for a few minutes before he came back in the clearing to George with a horse. 

The horse was a milky brown, its mane was a darker shade of brown but it still blended into the soft fur on the horse itself. The horse had three white markings, the first on its forehead that looked like an oval tilted, the second on the horse's chest as just a white streak line diagonally going up and down, the third one then being around the front right hoof. 

“This is Spirit.” Dream said as he introduced the horse, “Spirit” to George.

The horse’s dark eyes stared back blankly at George, George surprisingly though the horse was very cute. He was curious to know if the name was just a coincidence though. 

“Why is it named Spirit?”

Dream shrugged, and patted the horses back as he stroked the small hairs on the horse. “Her actually, and I think she's named that because she's got a lot of fighting spirit.” 

George nodded. Understanding the name to be related to a characteristic of the animal the name was given to. 

“It’s my horse, and we are riding on her back to my Kingdom.” 

“Ah I see… Wait? I’m riding on it too?”

Dream stared at him for 2 seconds, then shook his head and answered him. 

“Well yeah, I have to get you to my Kingdom somehow.”

“Oh.” 

“Well can’t you just let me walk or something?”

“Can’t do that.”

“Why?” 

“Who knows if you would try to run away.”

“I wouldn’t.” 

Dream shrugged then untied George from the tree. George started to rub his wrist when his hands were free, due to the fact that they were tied up he had a small amount of rope burned red skin. Dream noticed his clutch and spoke up, not entirely scaring George but startling him. 

“That doesn't look that bad, just don’t pick at it too much or else the skin might bleed.”

George looked up at him and heard the general concern in his voice. 

“Ok.” was all he replied. 

Mabie this isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god im sooooooo sorry for not updating, I had an idea to post before christmas happened but I didn't get the time to finish the chapter by then. My apologies for doing that. If you all don’t mind I might make another fanfiction soon, as in doing this one and another one that I have an idea about. That's basically all I have to say, but Thank You For Everything, Your Kudos And Comments Mean A Lot To Me. HAVE GOOD DAY!<3 I might draw something for my own series but If you guys want to draw fanart for this series please let me know when you do because if so I’d love to see it <3 I might even give a shoutout for it <3


End file.
